Dark Heir
by Maneden
Summary: On that fateful Halloween night, Lord Voldemort comes to kill Harry, but something stays his hand and instead he adopts him. This descision could change the world as we know it and affect everyone alive.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay, this is my first Harry Potter story so hope you enjoy. I do have another story which is Percy Jackson and will be updated soon.**_

* * *

The new moon, humbly present, softly illuminated the dark streets. Shadows cast themselves, reflecting the small country styled cottages. Children ran enthusiastically down the cobble stone streets. A timid gate creaked in the distance. Simultaneously, a crow circled overhead, its cry reminiscent of a mournful tune. For those who noticed it, it was as though an omen was soon to plague their lives Nevertheless, the children embraced it all, running and sharing a joke amongst one another. The spirit of October 31st had engulfed their senses.

It was to this scene that a soft pop echoed down a dark, empty alleyway. A tall, thin man appeared there, he had midnight black hair that looked windswept, but yet stylish, he had piercing blue eyes that flashed a terrifying crimson as he looked over at the kids. He wore a black cloak that seemed to radiate darkness and expensive looking black boots that were tinted a slight green, dragonhide. His cloak had a crest on it that seem to be of a snake. He was none other than the most feared dark wizard of the century, Lord Voldemort.

He set of at a fast pace down the street, his boots making a soft clicking sound each step he made. All the parents took one glance at him and then grabbed their children before hurrying away. The man gave a brief amused glance at an old wooden sign that identified the village as Godric's Hollow. How ironic that the one destined to defeat the great heir of Slytherin will die in the village named after the original defeater of Slytherin, was the thought running through his mind.

He reached the end of the street where there was one house by itself that the man knew that no one else would be able to see. It had an old little wooden fence, small plants in the garden almost overrun by weeds. The house itself was two stories, made from stone; the faded red roof was covered in snow, giving the whole house a peaceful view.

Voldemort reached into his robe and pulled out a pale white wand, which shone like a beacon in the night, it looked almost exactly like a human bone. He waved it once over the gate which swung inwards, creaking loudly into the night, as if warning its owners of the incoming danger. The dark lord walked forward and looked into the front room which was most definitely a living room.

The room had blue walls, nice brown floorboards with cream furniture, all which looked expensive. On the walls were photos of a little baby boy with a tuft of black hair and gleaming emerald eyes, but what interested the Dark Lord the most was the two people in the room. One, a young man, aged twenty at most, with messy black hair, hazel eyes that had a mischievous glint to them and stylish new glasses. He was shooting multi-coloured sparks out the wand for the child on the couch who looked the same as he did when the photos were taken except now he was laughing and clapping. As Voldemort watched he saw a woman walk in and start to talk to them. She was skinny with flaming red hair and the same blazing emerald eyes as the child.

After they talked the woman grabbed the baby and walked out the room whilst the man yawned, threw his wand on the couch then stretched. This was the moment the Dark Lord had been waiting for as he walked to the door with his wand out. As he blasted the door down the church's bells went off, signalling that it was midnight. The young man ran out yelling 'It's him, run Lily, take him and go, I'll hold him off', in his desperation the man forgot that he had left his wand behind. Voldemort snorted in amusement before raising his wand and saying the last words the young man will ever hear, _'Avada Kedavra'_. An eerie green light filled the room, illuminating the young man's pale and horror stricken face, before his eyes went blank and he crumpled to a heap on the floor, dead.

Lord Voldemort walked past the body, glancing at it disdainfully as if it was the most pathetic thing he had ever had the misfortune to see. As he walked up the stairs the sound of hysterical sobbing and shuffling sounds reached his ears. Reaching the top floor the Dark Lord went to the closed door from where the sounds were coming from. He shot a white beam from his wand that completely obliterated not only the door but all the stuff stacked behind it in a pitiful attempt to stop him. Sneering, Voldemort entered the room.

At the end of the room the baby was in the cot sleeping peacefully with only the woman, Lily, in the way. 'Not Harry, please not Harry, anything but Harry, take me instead' She pleaded in a desperate attempt to save her son. Tears streaking down her face as her arms were thrown out either side of her to block her son from view. The Dark Lord scowled at her before raising his wand and killing her in the same way her husband died.

Voldemort stepped over the body without a second glance, before carefully pointing his wand right between the eyes of the boy. The boy opened his eyes before staring at the stranger calmly, doing something that no one has never done before, he unnerved the great Lord Voldemort.

Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or his overall appearance but something about him made Voldemort stop, and pick him instead. 'You are going to be my heir, Harry James Potter' Whispered Lord Voldemort, staring at the baby. A cold wind rustled down the streets below, stirring the leaves as many people old and young, felt a chill down their spines. That one sentence changed the course of the future, for the better or the worst.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, the best friend of the now murdered father sat astride his flying motorbike, flying south towards another friend for a weekly check-up. This man had a mane of black hair, twinkling blue eyes and a nice black leather jacket over his white top and skin tight denim jeans. Sirius Black had these meetings because the safety of his best friend and his family depended on Peter Pettigrew keeping their house a secret.

Arriving at Peter's house Sirius got down and looked around, everything seemed to be in order. Peter lived in a small cottage in the middle of a forest to hide himself from others. The small rundown cottage seemed to be perfectly fine so Sirius walked up and knocked on the door. After a minute of silence he knocked on the door more urgently calling Peters name. A few minutes passed before Sirius gave up and blasted the door of its hinges, and then he entered the dark house.

He looked around, the bed was made, there were no dishes, nothing was missing and there seemed to be no disturbance. After five minutes of searching he found a note on the fridge in Peter's messy scrawl. It had just two words on it, _I'm sorry. _That was all, Sirius read it and cursed loudly, they all figured Remus, another friend was the spy, not Peter. He ran outside, he had to get to James', his best friend's house before it was too late, cursing Peter all the way. Grabbing his bike, he quickly shrunk it before putting it in his jacket pocket. With a loud crack he was gone.

With another crack he appeared in Godric's Hollow outside James' house. He fell onto the floor immediately with a howl of misery and anguish that pierced the once quiet night once he saw the dark mark, a serpent coming out a skull, over his friend's house with the door blasted open. He sobbed uncontrollably for five minutes before stumbling blindly through the door with a thin unreasonable ray of hope.

Seeing his friend he fell to his knees once again and put James' head onto his lap, cradling his dead friend's head with gentleness that many didn't know he possessed. He knew he had to find Lily and Harry, he owed that much to his dead friend. He carefully put him back down before continuing up the stairs. Seeing the wood shards over the ground where the door used to be to Harry's room, he started to run. Reaching the room he saw Lily spread eagle over the floor, glassy eyes staring at the roof, hair spread out before her, looking like a pool of blood in the night. A new wave of misery crossed over his features as he slowly walked over to the crib, scared of what he might find.

Shock was the most heavily displayed emotion on his face when he reached it. It was empty. He frantically looked around the room for Harry before searching the house for any sign of him. He couldn't believe it Voldemort took him. He couldn't get the images out of his head of what could be happening to him right now. His mind making up more and more gruesome pictures, as he shook his head in denial, his mane of hair flying everywhere as his eyes gleamed from misery and partial insanity.

* * *

The next morning, people all over Wizarding Britain received the Daily Prophet from the post owls, expecting the normal news, not this. The front page article had many people crying, screaming with frustration and howling in misery, but yet some smirked and laughed at the news.

The front page had a massive picture of the House in Godric's Hollow with the door blasted in and the dark mark floating overhead, giving the house an unnatural green glow. The Article read like this:

_Dark Lord Strikes Again, Potters Dead_

_Last night at midnight, many people were celebrating happily having no idea that something dark and sinister was happening. The Potter Family, James and Lily Potter, age 21, and their son Harry were at home hiding under the fidleus charm, used to make a place invisible unless the secret keeper divulged where it was to you, scared that You-Know-Who was after them. _

_At exactly midnight Lord Voldemort came to their house after finding the secret from friend-turned-traitor, Peter Pettigrew, and blew the front door down. Killing James Potter first, HeWhoMustNoBeNamed continued up the stairs where he breezed past a hastily made barricade into the baby room. It was here he killed Lily Potter who died defending her son._

_Here is where the mystery begins, Sirius Black, age 21, best friend of James Potter and Godfather of Harry Potter, found them first after learning about Pettigrew's betrayal. Upon arrival, he noticed Harry Potter was missing. What did You-Know-Who want him for? Why did he take him and not the other Potters? Harry Potter is missing, presumed dead. _

_Sirius Black declined comment whilst Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore spoke to us. Minister Fudge had this to say 'This is truly a tragic event that is sure to affect many people', while Dumbledore said, 'this was a devastating attack by Voldemort that shows us that we must band together to win this war, I give my condolences to friends of the Potters'._

_For more on the capture of Peter Pettigrew see page 2_

_For more on the life of the Potters see pages 3 and 4_

_For more on the Fidleus Charm see page 5_

_For more on Sirius Black see page 6_

_For more on Peter Pettigrew see page 7_

_For more on the war see pages 8 and 9_

* * *

**_AN: So hope you enjoyed it, Pls review with comments, suggestions, critiscism, hell even flames, all are good for me. If you want you can give me an OC which I will try to put in._**


	2. actions and reactions

_**A.N: Sorry about the long delay and short chapter, I was just vey unmotivated if that is a word. But i did manage to plan out the storyline up until hogwarts years. Hope you enjoy.**_

The day was dark and cold, rain pouring down, drenching all in but a few seconds. For one Remus J. Lupin, this was exactly as the weather should be like on this sad day. He was sitting in a small quaint room within a cottage, staring out the window with tears streaming down his eyes. '_Why?' _ Was the one thought running through his mind. It had been exactly two weeks since the deaths of Lily and James Potter and the disappearance of little Harry and today was the day of the funeral and the official declaration of Harry's death.

A knock jolted Remus out of his thoughts; rushing to door he opened it to find Sirius. His once silky black hair was greasy and limp, his eyes a cold grey with his face drawn and haggard, his overall appearance similar to a person who had spent months within Azkaban. Then again Remus wasn't any better, his hair was messy, his amber eyes rimmed with red, his skin pale and clammy and his clothes rumpled. Sirius dived into Remus' embrace, looking for just some form of comfort, yet there was none to be found as Remus himself needed that same comfort. Chests heaving from sobs wracking their bodies, they let each other go and walked side by side out into the rain together, no words needed nor wanted exchanged between the two. With a loud crack, they were gone.

….

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, looking every bit the old man he was. Tears slowly dripping onto the paper in front of him, the same one that came out the day after the attack on the Potter family. He had been in this exact position for most of the time since then. Unable to think of anything other than the sparkle in James' eyes, the beautiful smile of Lily's and most of all the cheerful laugh of little Harry. In his eyes, he had failed them, they had trusted him and yet they were now gone, never to come back. He couldn't help but imagine the horrible tortures that Harry was going through right now, if he was even still alive. If only that damn prophecy had never been made, then this young family would have never been destroyed so violently. With a sigh escaping his lips he wearily stood up, walking towards the door as if every step caused him pain, he left the castle to attend the funeral.

….

Severus Snape stood in the shadows of a tree, black cloak covering him from head to toe, Rain cascading around him. His only visible feature being his deep black eyes filled with such sadness, heartbreak and horror, that they just drew you in. His eyes showed such raw emotion that you could just believe you were peering into his soul.

He was currently watching from a distance the funeral of the Potter family. Sweet, lovely, innocent Lily was dead, and it was his entire fault. His one true love, the only one who could open him up and get him to really live. She died, not even knowing how he felt, hating him, and for that, he hated himself. Why must the world be so cruel, wasn't it hard enough without the one light in his world being snuffed out. He saw Black howling in grief, Lupin crumple to the floor in misery and even McGonagall breakdown and sob like it was the end of the world. Dumbledore saw him and nodded gravely, for once his eyes were no longer twinkling. But none of this mattered for Lily was dead, gone from this world. He was sick of this, this war, Voldemort for he killed her, Dumbledore for not protecting her but mostly himself for not being there. He would fight Voldemort for her; he would help end this war for her. With this thought in mind he turned away eyes darkening and becoming cold, never to show emotion again.

….

Meanwhile Lord Voldemort was preparing the blood ritual needed to officially adopt Harry Potter. He had placed his ceremonial robes on himself and Harry, a deep black colour with silver runes shining brightly along the edges. Placing the child on a small rune circle he had made on the floor from dragons blood, he grabbed a dagger. Not an ordinary dagger, but one made out of pure mithril, giving it a blue tint. Slowly he sliced a cut on his arm, letting the blood pour into a plain golden goblet until it was full. Next he bent of Harry and cut him on his palm, letting the blood fill a second, smaller goblet. Healing the cuts, he placed both goblets on a table next to him.

Looking at Harry, he began chanting an ancient language, no longer known to man-kind except for a few rituals. As he chanted the dragons blood began glowing, lighting up the dark dungeon he was using for the ritual. Once he finished he grabbed the goblet filled with Harry's blood and began drinking it. Once finished he began the chant once more, making the dragons blood illuminate even more, until he gave Harry the Goblet filled with his blood. Once Harry had drank it all the dragons blood flashed brightly before rising up and surrounding Harry in a sea of red. Voldemort, no longer able to see him waited patiently for the results. After five minutes the blood disappeared, leaving Harry sitting there.

Looking at him, Voldemort couldn't help but fill proud, here was his heir, here was is prodigy, and here was his son. Harry's looks had changed slightly during the ritual to match his new fathers. His eyes had a tint of blue too them, giving them an icy edge that could make the bravest men falter, his messy black hair now became more wavy, neater and had a shine to it, lastly he had thinned out a bit and grew a bit taller.

Voldemort picked him up and went upstairs to change them into normal clothes. Next he went to the throne room. Despite common belief, his throne wasn't made out of bones and it wasn't a dark cold dungeon. Anyone looking into it that was familiar with the great hall at Hogwarts would've thought they were looking at a replica. The hall was exactly similar, from the architecture to the enchanted ceiling. There was only a few differences, one being everything was in black, silver and grey, rather than then brown, bronze and gold. Secondly, there were no tables only the throne at the end of the hall that was a black version of Dumbledore's Golden chair at Hogwarts. Whilst Dumbledore's chair radiated warmth and comfort, Voldemort's inspired fear, anger and loneliness.

Sitting down on his throne with Harry on his lap he called his two most trusted followers, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. After a few minutes, they appeared, bowing before him. "Rise" He commanded, "you two will be given a great honour, any ideas about what it is?". Seeing them give Harry curious looks, he spoke up "Yes, it is as you think, here is my son, Harrison Marvolo Riddle, you two, will help me raise him and teach him lessons as he gets older". Lucius and Bellatrix were the pictures of shock, Lucius, recovering first, bowed quickly while saying, "Thank you my Lord, If I may ask, what will we be teaching Harrison?". Voldemort stared at him for a few seconds making him squirm uncomfortably, "You may call him my Prince, as for what you will teach him, Bellatrix shall teach him Offensive Magic, Defensive magic, creatures/monsters, Black Family magic, Healing and Warding. You Lucius will teach him the Hogwarts subjects, Magic Theory, sword fighting, Occlumency, Stealth, Apparation and Politics". "Of course my Lord" Whispered Bellatrix, still looking shocked at the proclamation of a prince. "You are dismissed" Ordered Voldemort, bowing quickly they rushed out the room knowing that this was one of the things they couldn't tell _**anyone.**_

_**A.N: Well there was the chapter, more like a second prolouge, still hope you liked it. Now someone wanted a more in-depth reason on why Voldemort took Harry and I will get to that eventually. Secondly, thanks pugswanthugs, I will use your character as a fairly important character. So anyone else want to send in OCs i might put them in. So read and review.**_


End file.
